WWE at school
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: The WWE superstars journey through year 8, as they come through camps, leadership roles and romance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything that happens in this story, except the fights, friends, rivalries and plot

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE**

**Considering that I know a lot about school, I am going to do a WWE at school, at a place called Sheldon College, which is a real school. (This is when they are in year 8, so don't think this is high school.**

**Summary: The WWE superstars journey through year 8, as they come through camps, leadership roles and romance.**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

The School of Sheldon College was booming with people, as the New Year had started.

It was populated with the new faces, Cody Rhodes, DH Smith and Paul Burchill, and old faces, Dave Batista, HHH and Shawn Michaels.

Colin Delaney shyly walked through to his new classroom, where his life would begin.

"Hey, you" Adam Copeland, who's nickname was Edge, Shouted out to Delaney.

"What's that, got a note" Chavo laughed.

Curt Hawkins snatched it out of his hands and read it.

"He broke his wrist, how weak is that" Zac Ryder laughed.

"What you do, fall over yourself" Ken Kennedy sniggered.

"Leave him alone" a voice boomed.

"Get lost Dreamer" Edge sneered.

"When you stop picking on little kids, I will" Dreamer said.

"You got lucky, when Dreamer's not around, you'll be dead" Chavo warned, walking off with his friends.

"Don't worry about them, I'm Tommy, Tommy Dreamer" Dreamer said.

"Colin, Colin Delaney" Colin answered.

"Come with me, I'll help you find your classroom" Dreamer offered.

While Dreamer helped Delaney, HHH and Dave Batista sat in there usual spot with Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chuck Palumbo and CM punk.

"Glad to see you guys again" Chuck Palumbo greeted his friends.

'We tried to invite you for a 6-man sleepover, but you weren't there" Dave said.

"I was away" Chuck replied.

"Well, it was fun, we watched Family Guy all night, even fought each other, Finlay won because he used that golden golf club" HHH laughed.

"Shellaily" Finlay corrected.

The discussion didn't continue, because they saw Ric Flair walking past.

"Hey, Mr. Flair" CM punk called out.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite students from last year" Flair replied.

"Which class do you have this year" they all asked.

"8B" Mr. Flair answered.

"That's our class" Shawn Michaels shouted.

"Then I shall see you there" Flair answered, walking off.

While the boys were talking about the year, the girls were grouping to talk.

"Hi girls" Mickie James laughed.

"Back at you" Michelle McCool.

"Well, hello ladies" Paul Burchill, the newcomer, said, walking into the conversation.

"And goodbye, Burchill" Ashley replied.

"Sassy, I like it" Burchill said, advancing on Ashley.

"Leave her alone" The girls screamed, but he didn't listen.

"You heard them, leave her alone" a voice boomed.

"Cody Rhodes, I thought you liked Mickie" Paul sniggered.

"That's still no reason to let you hurt one of them" Cody yelled, confronting the taller and stronger Burchill.

"Maybe I'll hurt you" he replied, pushing Cody.

Cody just took the shove, not pushing back.

"I'll hurt you some more" he said, left hooking Cody right in the jaw.

"Oi" A man in scarlet pants and a jacket screamed, walking over to the boys.

"You look a little old to be a student, kept down a decade or two" Paul laughed.

"That's your teacher, Mr. Regal" Cody explained.

"Teacher" Paul whimpered.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on you, now get away from them" Regal said, dragging him off.

"Thanks" Mickie said.

"Just the right thing to do" Cody replied, wiping some blood off his mouth.

"Maybe you should hang with us" Ashley offered.

"Okay, which class are you in" Cody asked.

"Mr. Coachmen's class" Ashley answered.

'Same here, so I'll see you there" Cody agreed, parting with the Divas.

**Just something that I decided to do since I had no other ideas at the time, so I decided to do this. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Next chapter is here, this is the teachers checking who's here**

**Chapter 2: Teachers of the classes**

The line to Mr Flair's classroom was packed with people.

"Everyone line up and fall in" Mr Flair ordered, everyone obeyed and sat down in the room.

"Good morning everyone, for those who don't know me, I am Mr Flair" Mr Flair said, now I need to check who's here, Ryan."

"Call me Rhino" Ryan said.

"Okay, Gregory" Mr Flair boomed.

"Here" Gregory Helms sighed.

"Good, Christy" Mr Flair called,

"Here" Christy Hemme's voice rang.

Mr Flair continued to call the people until he knew they were here.

**Mr Coachmen's class**

"Alright, please sit down wile I mark you off" Mr Coachmen said, "And please call me Coach, Jamie."

"Here" Jamie Noble's shy voice answered.

"Cody" Mr Coach boomed.

"Here" Cody Rhodes sighed.

"Ashley" Coach called.

"Here" Ashley's voice rang.

"Alan James" Coach said.

'Here, and call me A.J., please" A.J. Styles said.

"Okay, Paul and Katie Lea" Coach called.

"Were here" Paul laughed, throwing an evil look at Cody.

Coach continued to mark off the students until he was finished.

**Mr. Regal's class**

Mr. Regal sat at a desk as he pulled out the class list and started calling the names.

"Santino" Regal called.

"Here I am" A kid with an Italian accent and a uno brow answered.

"Hernandez" Regal sighed.

"Here sir" A punk accent rang through the classroom.

"Tommy" Regal called.

"Here" Tommy Dreamer said.

"Well, nine years you've been at this school for, impressive" Mr Regal smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've got all my friends here" Tommy smiled back, looking at Rob Van Dam, Evan Bourne, Ricky Ortiz, Gavin Spears and Colin Delaney.

"And, oh no, Adam" Regal groaned.

"What's the problem, teach" Adam Copeland laughed.

"I have you in my class; this is going to be hell" Regal grunted, "Jack."

"I'm here" Jack Swaggers American accent rang out throughout the classroom.

"Nice accent" Dreamer said.

'I'm American, not that being whatever you are is bad" Jack sneered.

"Hey, I complimented you" Dreamer yelled.

"Well, don't really care, Jack laughed, pushing Delaney into the wall.

"Get your hands off him" Tommy warned.

"Make me" Jack laughed.

Tommy lunged at Jack and the two began fighting.

"Hey, stop fighting" Regal yelled as Adam, Chavo, Curt and Zach grabbed Swagger while Evan, Ricky, Chase and Gavin grabbed Tommy.

"This class is really going to be hell" Regal whined.

**Mr Long's classroom**

"Alright Playas, just relax while I mark you off, Layla" Mr Long called.

"Here" A nervous girl answered.

"good, Joe" Long said.

'Here" the Samoan man said.

"Oh, nice grade in science last year" Mr Long told Joe.

'Yeah, I'm the Samoan Science Machine" Joe laughed.

"That's great, Rey" Long sniggered.

"here" Rey Mysterio said.

"Kofi" Long sighed.

"Here man" Kofi said, and everyone laughed.

"What is it" Kofi asked.

'Your accent is hilarious" James Storm sniggered.

"He's probably as weak as his accent is funny" Beth Phoenix laughed.

"Hey, stop picking on him" Hardcore Holly yelled.

"Yeah, it's not nice to make fun of someone's accent" CM Punk said.

"Okay, can you settle this later, right now, we have to leave for a briefing of the year 8 camp" Long yelled, "Now get outside and line up."

**Short, but it is the first day, it has to be short because you cant make a roll chapter long.**

_Next chapter: Tempers reach boiling point and Principal McMahon briefs everyone about camp_


End file.
